Do you dare?
by nycegurl
Summary: [PreHBP] Enemies stuck inside the same room. How will they survive? How about with a nice game of truth or dare? it's a lot better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic takes place in the trio's sixth year and does NOT have any HBP spoilers or anything so ENJOY! This is my first fanfic so I hope everyone likes it. I really want to thank my BETA (Beatrice) because she really helped me out. Okay... read!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything... JKR owns HP ( I wish I did though!)

"This is all your fault!"

"What are you talking about, Weasel?"

"If you hadn't thrown that dungbomb in the potion that Harry and I were working on, then Snape wouldn't have swooped in like the overgrown bat that he is, given us detention and taken 25 points from Gryffindor!"

"Is that right, Mr. Weasley?" said the owner of a silky baritone voice behind them.

The red-haired, sixth-year Gryffindor prefect turned slowly around and had the look of a child that had just gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Everyone get inside the classroom right now and no talking!" Snape said, with a look at each of them, "This **is** detention!"

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson rushed into the dungeon for fear of Professor Snape's legendary glare. Ronald Weasley, one of the Gryffindor prefects, tried to rush in before Professor Snape had anything to say about the insult he overheard.

He was almost in the class when he heard: "By the way Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor for insulting a Professor." As Ron stood frozen in the entry way of the classroom, Snape's robe billowed behind him and hit Ron's feet as he passed him in the doorway to the potion's room.

* * *

Snape walked briskly to his desk and sat down while Ron trudged to his seat between Harry and Hermione.

"This detention will only…"

Snape stopped in mid-sentence as a red-headed blur was seen in the doorway.

"Ahh. Miss Weasley, nice of you to join us." Ginny muttered an apology and sat in the seat behind the Golden Trio.

"As I was saying," he said, with a glare aimed directly at Ginny, "This detention will only consist of writing with some _special_ quills I received from Professor Umbridge."

Harry, Ron and Hermione simultaneously winced as they remembered what those particular types of quills did to the writer.

Draco, Pansy and Ginny all noticed their reaction but didn't think much of it.

"Let's just say that these _special_ quills are very _handy_!"

As he said this, he picked up one of the _special_ quills and Harry's fears were confirmed. They were the same quills from his 5th year detentions with Umbridge.

"Now I'm going to go to the Staff room for a minute and when I return, I will give you all the _special_ quills to write on the parchment you were all supposed to bring. While I am gone there is to be no noise! Understood?"

After everyone nodded, Snape whispered a spell and walked out of the door. No one noticed a timer above the door which read 2 minutes. About thirty seconds later (_1:30 on the timer),_ they heard a 'crash' coming from the corridor.

They all looked at each other but no one made a move to get up. Finally, Ginny decided to get up and see what had happened. As she stood in the doorway and looked down the corridor, she gasped at the sight. Hermione was also curious and decided to stand in the doorway and peer down the corridor.

"It's Professor Snape and he's lying at the bottom of the stairs. I think he has a concussion!"

By the time Hermione finished her statement, everyone was crowded around the doorway trying to get a look at Professor Snape.

"We should help him!" said Hermione, in her 'goody-goody' tone. "I mean he _is_ a teacher."

"We _should_ help him," Ron agreed. "But we won't!"

Everyone, except Hermione, laughed at Ron's statement. By this time the timer read 45 seconds and no one had noticed it yet.

"I don't know about everyone else and frankly I don't care but _I'm_ leaving since we _obviously_ can't serve detention," said Malfoy while snaring at the Gryffindors.

They all agreed (_for once_) with his logic. As they stepped out of the doorway and towards their desks to retrieve their pieces of parchment, a beep was heard. After looking around for the source of the noise, someone noticed the timer.

"What's that timer looking thing on top of the door?" said Pansy, "What is it counting down to?"

They all looked at the timer above the door and wondered what was going to happen once the timer hit zero.

_5……4……3……2……1……_

When the timer reached zero, the doorway glowed blue for a second and the sound of a lock closing was heard.

"What just happened?" voiced Harry, "Are we stuck here?"

"I think so. I've read about this spell in _Hogwarts a History,_" said Hermione, with her usual air of knowledge, "The _Cerradura_ charm is used by professors when students have detention. It is used to insure that the students don't leave their detention without the professor's permission by placing a timer on the door. Once the timer reaches zero, no one will be able to exit the room except the caster of the spell (usually the teacher) or until a pre-set time has passed. For Hogwarts, the pre-set time is 3 hours since that is the usual length of time for detentions."

"Are you trying to say we're stuck here, Granger?" said Malfoy.

"Yes. Until either Professor Snape takes off the spell or 3 hours has passed."

"Well obviously we're going to have to wait for 3 hours since the last time we saw Snape, he didn't look like he could get up, let alone cast a spell." said Harry.

"Three hours with you Gryffindors! I'd rather go in the Forbidden Forest and take my chances with the centaurs!" exclaimed Pansy, while glowering at the Gryffindors.

"Yeah, because being stuck with you and Malfoy for three hours is such a walk in the park!" muttered Ginny to the other Gryffindors.

The Gryffindors all laughed while the Slytherins ignored them. This was going to be a long wait!

* * *

The students stared at the new timer which started counting down from three hours. After five minutes of silent glaring, Ginny broke the noise by sighing.

"This is stupid!" she exclaimed while looking at the timer, "If we're going to be here for another 2 hours and 55 minutes, then we should all try to get along because I really don't feel like sitting in silence any longer."

Everyone muttered their agreement to Ginny's statement.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Ginny asked everyone.

"_Someone_ put a dungbomb in the potion Harry and I were working on and while Snape walked around it exploded and we ended up with detention." replied Ron, with a glare aimed at Malfoy, "Hermione tried to defend us but Snape wouldn't listen and gave her detention for 'back-talk'. Why are you here, Gin?"

"I got caught by Filch last night trying to sneak down to the kitchens after curfew."

After Ginny replied, she looked expectantly at Pansy and Draco.

"What!" they both said after a couple of moments of silent staring.

"Aren't you going to tell us how you got here?" asked Ginny of the two Slytherins.

"Why should we?" answered Pansy

"Well, we have nothing better to do."

"Fine. Draco and I got caught talking in good ole McGonagall's class so she had us thrown in detention."

"Well if you guys weren't being so loud, maybe you wouldn't have gotten detention!" exclaimed Ron.

After 5 minutes of nonstop arguing, Harry decided to break it up.

"We need to find something to do because all this arguing is going to drive us all crazy!" yelled Harry over the arguing.

Everyone calmed down after Harry's outburst. Ginny suddenly got a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" she suggested.

**This is my first fanfiction so please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing and JKR rules the HP world!

**Recap of chapter 1: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy and Draco are stuck in detention and Ginny suggests that they play truth or dare.**

**(end of chapter 1) **Ginny suddenly got a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" she suggested.

* * *

"How about we _don't_ play truth or dare" Hermione retorted. "It's no fun playing with only four people anyway." 

"Yeah, because Draco and I are just part of the scenery" Pansy sarcastically commented.

"You actually want to play?" said Ginny looking slightly surprised.

"Don't include me in your-" Malfoy was cut off by Pansy nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"We'd love to play!" Pansy quickly exclaimed.

Malfoy was about to retort when he got into a silent "staring contest" with Pansy.

"Fine! We'll play your stupid little game," said Malfoy, while Pansy smirked at him. "This better be good," he muttered.

They all moved the desks (_Wingardium Leviosa)_, arranged them in a circle and sat on top of them. First in the circle was Ginny, to her right was Harry, to his right was Ron, then Hermione, next to her was Pansy and then to her right (Ginny's left) was Draco.

"I think we have a problem," said Harry. "How are we going to know if the person is lying?"

"Well, I don't think I saw Snape lock the door to the room with the potions and potion ingredients and I remember seeing a truth potion in there somewhere," replied Hermione.

Harry stood up and went inside the connected room and came back out a minute later with a large vial labeled 'Veraserum'.

"I couldn't find any Veritaserum but I think this will do."

"What's the difference between Veritaserum and Veraserum?" asked Pansy.

Hermione was about to answer when Draco started talking.

"Veraserum is the relative to Veritaserum. When you take Veritaserum, you would answer in a flat, expressionless tone and be in a trance-like state. When you take Veraserum, you sound like you would normally and are aware of what you are saying and doing."

Harry, Ron and Ginny all shared shocked looks while Hermione looked a little disconcerted.

"You didn't think I was best in the class-" started Malfoy, but after receiving a glare from Hermione changed in mid sentence, "Okay, **second** best in the class because I buy my grades or because of my devilishly good looks even though they do help?"

Harry, Ginny and Ron all exchanged guilty looks because they all thought that Malfoy really **_did_** buy his grades.

To change the subject, Ginny said "Let's get this game started!"

"Wait. If we are going to play, we need some rules," stated Hermione.

"Okay. You pick from truth, dare and double dare. Double dare requires two people to complete the task. If you refuse to do the dare or answer the truth question, then you MUST do the consequences. After the person who was asked does what they have to do, they get to ask some else. They can't try to get revenge or anything like that by asking the person who just asked them. Is there anything I'm forgetting?" Ginny asked everyone.

No one had anything to add. Hermione conjured cups to pour the Veraserum for everyone to drink. She also put a spell on the door which closed it and she discreetly placed another spell on the room in rapid succession so only one blur of light was seen.

"Why did you close the door?" asked Malfoy.

"If a teacher walks by and sees us then they will probably make us come back and serve a _real_ detention."

They all drank the Veraserum from their cups and glanced at the timer. It said 2 hours, 24 minutes and 39 seconds were left until the nightmare would be over.

"Who wants to start?" asked Ginny.

"I will" replied Pansy.

"Weaselette. Truth, dare or double dare?"

**A/N: Okay, nothing much happened in this chapter but in Chapter 3 the fun begins! I pretty much know where the story is going and have most of the truths and dares but if you have any suggestions for any truths, dares or double dares then leave it in your review and I'll try to fit it into the story. Thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. I'm really glad to see people are interested in my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing and JKR rules the HP world!

**Recap of Chapter 2: **Everyone drinks a truth potion and goes over the rules of Truth or Dare.

**(End of Chapter 2): **"Who wants to start?" asked Ginny. "I will" replied Pansy. "Weaselette.

Truth, dare or double dare?"

**A/N: Just in case anyone was wondering, when I said 'Weaselette' in chapter 2, I meant Ginny, not Ron. **

**Chapter 3**

Ginny paused for a minute to consider her options. "Truth," she finally stated.

Pansy suddenly had a malicious look on her face. Ginny recognized that look and started to think that maybe she would've been better off choosing dare.

"Name all the guys you've had a relationship with," said Pansy with a smirk. Pansy could see Ginny slowly turning the infamous Weasley shade of red. She sniggered because she doubted that Ginny's 'confession' would take more than 30 seconds. Ginny sent her a look filled with embarrassment, loathing yet she was also smiling.

"In fourth year, I went out with Michael Corner but dumped him. That summer, Dean Thomas and I wrote letters back and forth but decided not to have a real relationship since it would be too long distance. When school started, I went out with Zacharias Smith twice to Hogsmeade Village but dumped him in October because he's a pompous jerk," Ginny paused. Pansy looked a little unsettled. She had only expected Ginny to say that she had 1 relationship at the most.

"There was also Ernie Macmillan but he broke up with me for Susan Bones in the middle of November," Ginny continued, "and then I started going out with Justin Finch-Fletchey but we broke up last month over Christmas break because he was more interested in Su Li."

When Ginny was finished, she was blushing beet-red and she quickly glanced over at Harry and Ron to gauge their reactions. Harry had a neutral look on her face while Ron looked livid.

"What! Ginny you're becoming a scarlet woman!" Ron accused.

Harry, Hermione, Pansy and Draco sniggered at Ron's accusation.

"Scarlet woman? Who says that?" commented Ginny while rolling her eyes and laughing at her brother.

Ron turned red out of embarrassment and Ginny decided to move on with the game.

"Hermione. Truth, dare or double dare?"

When Ginny asked this, the mischievous glint in her eyes from earlier reappeared.

"Truth."

"While we're on the subject of relationships, what really happened with you and Viktor Krum after he went back to Durmstrang?"

As Ginny said this, Hermione paled slightly and snuck a quick glance at Ron. He looked a little mad but more than anything he looked curious.

"After Viktor went back, we wrote letters to each other for about a year. I also visited him the summer after fifth year for two weeks. He wanted to do more than what I was ready for and when I told him 'no', he dumped me in August for someone else."

"That git!" Ron exclaimed, "I always knew that he was no good."

Hermione looked over at Ron and smiled. He smiled back at her and they seemed to have a silent understanding.

"Malfoy. Truth, dare or double dare?"

"Truth."

"What are your feelings on Pansy?"

"Is that the best you can come up with Granger? That's easy!" said Malfoy, while Pansy looked at him with adoring eyes, "I think that Pansy is a stalker. She follows me around like a second shadow. She is not, never has been and never will be my girlfriend. And frankly, I don't think she has a thought in her head other than how stunning my looks are.

Pansy looked hurt by his comment. However, she had gotten used to his treatment and didn't expect anything else. "I happen to think that the mind is a powerful thing," she said.

"Imagine if you used the other 99 percent," he replied.

The Gryffindors were surprised by the pair's bickering.

"Pansy. Truth, dare or double dare?" asked Malfoy.

"Dare."

"I dare you to leave me alone for 2 weeks," said Malfoy.

"What! 2 weeks? How could you do this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" Pansy questioned while pouting.

After five minutes of freaking out, she finally gave up. "Fine, but what about in class where we are partners?" said Pansy while pouting.

The Gryffindors and Draco chuckled at her expression. Hermione got out her wand and did a complicated motion and Pansy glowed white for a second.

"What did you do to me, Granger?" Pansy asked.

"I put a spell on you which will ensure that you stay away from Draco except when you are forced to interact. If you try to have physical contact you won't like the consequences," Hermione explained.

Draco and the Gryffindors believed her as they remembered what Hermione's spell did to Marietta from the DA last year. Pansy, on the other hand, was more concerned about Draco than some silly spell. Pansy scooted closer to Draco instead of heeding Hermione's warning.

"See! Nothing happened and I moved closer to him. I knew you didn't know what you were talking about." As Pansy said this, she began to feel a tingling sensation above her lips. She put her hand there and was startled to feel hair. She frantically looked around for something to see her reflection in but after not finding anything, she conjured a small mirror. She stared at her upper lip in horror and let out a scream. Everyone else tried to fight back the laughter but after Draco started openly laughing, everyone else began as well.

"What did you do to me? WHY DO I HAVE A MOUSTACHE!"

"I did warn you," said Hermione while trying to keep a straight face. "If you keep going by him, then you're going to keep growing hair all over and you'll probably start to look like Hagrid."

Pansy glared daggers at Hermione and Hermione only smiled back.

To get off of the subject of her new growth, she decided to continue the game.

"Potter, truth, dare or double dare?"

**A/N: Well, there you have it! I hope everyone likes it so far. If you do, then drop me a review. (hehe… that rhymes)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything... JKR owns HP

**Recap of Chapter 3: Ginny's been a very busy girl , Pansy is a stalker and has a moustache.**

**(End of chapter 3)**

Pansy glared daggers at Hermione and Hermione only smiled back.

To get off of the subject of her new growth, she decided to continue the game.

"Potter, truth, dare or double dare?"

**Chapter 4**

"Dare"

"I dare you to serenade the person of my choice. You also have to dance to the song and I'll supply the music." As she said this, she took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist muttered a spell directed at Harry.

"By the way, the 'lucky person' is Draco."

"Me?"

"Revenge is sweet. Isn't that right, Draco, _darling?_" she replied with a smirk on her face. It would've looked maniacal but with the moustache, it looked comical.

As Malfoy was about to make a sarcastic retort, music started playing and Harry stood up and walked over to Draco.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  


Harry took off his shirt and Ginny looked him up and down in appreciation. 'Quidditch practiced did him well,' she thought as she looked at his abs.

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  


Harry really started getting into the song and was gyrating his hips and thrusting his pelvis around the disgusted Malfoy. As Harry did this, Ron tried to put his hands in front of his little sister's eyes but Ginny swatted his hands away impatiently and continued staring at her childhood crush.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

As he ran his hands all over his body, Ginny bit her lip and tilted her head to get a better look at Harry. She spent the next few moments admiring the view. By the time she started paying attention to the song, Harry was almost done singing.

_And I'm too sexy for this song _

As he finished singing, he embraced Draco in a bone crushing hug. No matter how much Draco struggled to free himself from Harry's tight grip, he wasn't able to break free. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Draco, Harry abruptly let go. The spell seemed to have been lifted. He put back on his shirt, much to Ginny's disappointment, and returned to his seat.

Harry looked at the horrified look plastered on Malfoy's face. 'Why not kick him when he's down?' he thought.

"Malfoy. Truth, dare or double dare?"

"Since the all mighty Potter can pick dare, so can I."

"Okay. I dare you to drink the potion of my choice."

Draco was a little nervous but put on a brave face. Harry stood and went into the potions storeroom and chose a lavender colored potion. He handed the vial to Draco and watched as Draco held his nose and drank the potion. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke surrounding Draco. After the smoke cleared, in Draco's place sat a ferret that looked exactly like the one he was transformed into in his 4th year.

"Harry, what did that potion do?" asked Ginny.

"The potion transforms the drinker into the creature they fear the most."

"Malfoy's afraid of ferrets?" As Ron said this, 'Malferret' angrily squeaked at him. Harry conjured a hamster wheel and put 'Malferret' on the wheel to start running.

"I know the boy who is afraid of spiders isn't laughing," Hermione exclaimed. Her statement shut Ron but Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Pansy continued laughing for a good five minutes.

Pansy glanced at the timer. "We only have 1 hour and 30 minutes left!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked happy while Malfoy squeaked and hopped off of his wheel.

"When is the potion going to wear off?" asked Ginny.

Harry was about to answer when another puff of smoke came out of nowhere. Once the smoke cleared, the human form of Draco Malfoy was seen lying on the floor.

"Potter, you are going to pay," said Draco while getting up and scowling. Everyone looked skeptical and scoffed at his threat.

"She-Weasel. Truth, dare, or double dare?"

Ginny looked at Malfoy suspiciously but decided to pick double dare.

"Just the choice I wanted you to pick," he said, "Since double dare involves 2 people, I dare you to kiss Scarhead. Not just a peck on the lips either. I'm talking about snogging for 5 minutes and it WILL be timed."

"Oy Malfoy! That's my sister!" Ron shouted while looking like he wanted to strangle Draco with his bear hands.

Draco only smiled and looked like Christmas had just come early.

"You _can_ take the consequences if you want," he started but was interrupted by Ginny.

"No. I'll do it, but only if Harry wants to."

Ginny looked hopefully over at Harry as she said this and he looked nervously at Ron. Looks were exchanged between the best friends and Ron grudgingly nodded.

Harry and Ginny went over to the corner of the room, away from the group, and stared at each other.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked Malfoy.

Since it was Ginny's dare, she initiated the kiss. At first, Harry stood still but then he started responding to her advances. Because they were still going at it 5 minutes later, they failed to hear Ron clearing his throat in an effort to get their attention.

"Break it up over there," said Ron.

Harry and Ginny reluctantly pulled apart and Pansy stared wide-eyed wondering how they kissed for that long without coming up for air.

Hermione looked pleased because she knew for a fact that Ginny wasn't over Harry and she had a hunch that he might feel more than brotherly feelings towards the female Weasley.

"Well, I guess they enjoyed themselves," teased Hermione.

Ginny and Harry blushed while Malfoy looked mad at how his 'revenge' turned out. 'Drats, foiled again,' he thought.

Ginny and Harry were now avoiding eye contact with each other. Seeing that 1 hour and 18 minutes remained, Ginny decided to choose her next target.

"Ron. Truth, dare or double dare?"

"Dare," he said confidently.

"I dare you to let me give you a makeover"

Ron's confident air suddenly vanished. He looked like he wanted to back out because he knew what Ginny was capable of but he didn't want to seem weak in front of Hermione.

"Bloody hell! Fine, I'll go along with it!"

Ginny decided to do the transformation in private and unveil the finished product to everyone. She led Ron to the storage room and took her wand with her.

About 10 minutes later, Ginny emerged from the room.

"I present to you, Mr. Ronald Weasley," she said with a barely concealed grin.

Ron wouldn't come out of the room so she had to literally drag him out. She nudged him and he stumbled toward the group.

Ron now had wavy, medium length red hair with blond highlights. He was wearing light red eye shadow and a maroon dress, but still had shorts on underneath. At the sight of Ron, everyone else began laughing.

"Maroon definitely isn't you color, Weasley," Malfoy drawled.

Pansy gave Malfoy a loving pat on the back for his funny comment, even though she knew he didn't like her. Draco glared at her but soon started laughing again when he saw more hair forming on her face. Pansy thought he was starting to like her but after he handed her the mirror she conjured earlier, she realized he was laughing at her new unibrow. Seeing the new hairy addition on her face, everyone laughed even harder.

Ron finally sat back in his seat and got as comfortable as he could in the outfit he was wearing.

"Parkinson. Truth, dare or double dare?"

"Truth"

"Why did you agree to play the game so quickly?"

Everyone, including Malfoy, looked curious and waited for Pansy's response. She didn't want to say but the Veraserum started working.

"I decided to play because I was hoping to find out the Gryffindor's secrets and use the information to humiliate them."

As soon as Pansy said that, she looked a little weary because she knew what kind of harm the Gryffindors could do. Malfoy looked a bit mad because he hadn't thought of that before. Ron, Ginny and Harry now looked nervous. Hermione, on the other hand, had a smug expression on her face.

"You can't," she stated.

"Why not?" Pansy replied while raising her unibrow.

"When I put the spell on the door before we started, I also cast a spell that will only allow the six of us to talk about what happened in the room to each other and no one use can hear what we're talking about."

"That's some complex magic!" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron and Harry agreed while the Slytherins looked like a gift had been dangled in from of their faces but then snatched away.

"Granger. Truth, dare or double dare?"

Hermione looked a little weary but decided to be a Gryffindor and choose 'dare'.

"Drink that potion," she said while pointing at a blue-colored potion. Hermione drank the potion and everyone waited to see if she would transform into something like Malfoy had.

All of a sudden, Hermione had a confident look in her eyes. She walked over to Ron and kissed him. He was so shocked that he just stood there while she kissed him for about 10 seconds. Her eyes snapped open and as she slowly backed away, she blushed.

"What did that potion do?" Harry asked.

"The potion makes you act on your deepest desire," Pansy replied. When everyone gave her a look, she added, "I read it in a book."

"No. I think you're mistaken. That definitely isn't my deepest desire," Hermione said while sitting down.

Ron tried to comfort her by saying, "Well at least I didn't kiss you back." Everyone gave him a look because they knew he stuck his foot in his mouth. Ron was oblivious to the looks he was getting and started fixing his dress.

"Actually, Ron, I think you're wrong," Ginny stated.

"What are you talking about Gin?"

"When you said you didn't kiss her back," she replied, "**Everyone** knows that any kiss longer than 3 seconds is automatically mutual."

Ron just stared at his sister while Hermione looked mortified. To get the spotlight off of her, Hermione said, "Harry. Truth, dare or double dare?"

"Truth"

"What are your feelings for Ginny?"

**A/N: The song that Harry sang was "I'm too sexy" by Right said Fred. I hope you all liked this chapter. I can't believe I reached 50 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing. Maybe by the time I reach the end I'll have 75+ reviews (hint hint). I think the next chapter will be the last chapter (I'm 90 sure) and I'm sorry but you'll have to wait about 3 weeks until the next chapter because I'm going on vacation to Florida and won't have my computer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter!

**A/N: I forgot to mention that I got that line about the three second mutual kiss from Instant star (thanks to **_griffin14_** for reminding me!) This may be the last chapter depending on the reviews I get. I hope everyone liked the story and thanks to all the wonderful reviewers and my BETA Beatrice.**

**Recap of Chapter 4: Harry was 'too sexy for his shirt', Hermione's deepest desire was to kiss Ron (even though she denies it), Malfoy was a ferret (again), Ron's wearing a dress from Ginny's dare and Harry & Ginny kissed.**

**(end of chapter 4)**

"Harry. Truth, dare or double dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you think of Ginny?"

**Chapter 5**

As Hermione said this, Harry wished that he could change his choice. He'd rather do a silly dare than answer that particular question. He knew that after the kiss, everything had changed between them. He also noted that Ron was laughing at his situation. While he was thinking all of this, the truth potion started to take effect.

"Ginny is a pretty redhead with a fiery attitude that kept me in line last year when I was yelling at everyone. She is kind, loving, stubborn," Harry paused but the potion took over again, "and a great kisser."

As he said the last attribute, he glanced at Ginny and she blushed while shyly smiling at him. Hermione looked a little wide eyed while Ron was still laughing. To get Ron back for laughing at his discomfort, Harry decided to put him on the spot.

"Ron. Truth, dare or double dare?"

Ron looked down at his current outfit from the last dare and he decided that he'd never pick dare again.

"Truth."

Harry decided to ask something that he'd been wondering about for a while.

"What do you think of Hermione?

To Harry's satisfaction, Ron looked even more uncomfortable than Harry was when he was forced to answer the same question.

"Hermione is one of my best friends. She was an annoying know-it-all when we first met. She's still a know-it-all but she wouldn't be Hermione if she wasn't," Ron paused while Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "She thinks I finally saw her as a girl in 4th year but I've known that a long time. She was the prettiest girl at the Yule Ball and I admit that I was jealous of Krum when he took her to the Yule Ball." By the time Ron finished the sentence, he was the same shade as a tomato.

He looked Hermione right in the eye and said, "Also, I'm sorry for acting like a prat with that kiss incident." Everyone exchanged looks because it was said without the influence of the potion.

Hermione looked stunned while Ginny looked thoughtful. Ginny flicked her wand and Ron's clothes changed back to normal. His makeup and highlights were also removed.

"Why'd you do that Gin?" asked Ron.

Ginny thought about the question for a second and answered: "Because you apologized."

"Malfoy. Truth, dare or double dare?"

"Dare."

Ron rummaged through his pockets and took out an ice cream that was kept frosty by a cooling charm. "Eat this." Hermione, Harry and Ginny smirked when they realized what the ice cream really was. Pansy looked mildly interested while Malfoy looked slightly afraid, especially after the ferret dare.

Draco took the ice-cream and ate it. He waited for a moment but didn't feel any different.

"Nothing happened," he said, sounding relieved.

The Gryffindors exchanged looks because the trick didn't work. All of a sudden, neon letters appeared on Malfoy's forehead. Everyone, except Malfoy, started pointing and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked while patting his face to make sure he didn't have any hair growth like Pansy. Pansy handed him the small mirror she conjured earlier and written on his forehead in neon green letters was the word 'wanker'.

"Where did you get the ice cream from?" Pansy asked Ron.

"It's a product from Fred and George's store called Insult Ice-cream. It's going to be available to the public next month."

"Weasley, you're dead!" Malfoy threatened.

Ron rolled his eyes at Malfoy's threat. He briefly wondered if Malfoy would get "revenge" on him the same way he did to Harry by having him kiss someone. If so, he hoped that person would be Hermione.

"Granger. Truth, dare or double dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to write with one of the special quills," Malfoy stated while the trio looked stunned.

Noticing the looks, Ginny became curious. "What do they do?" Ginny asked. Harry decided to answer the question.

"Last year, Umbridge had me in detention writing with those quills. The quills didn't use ink, they used the writer's blood. The person would have the words they wrote engraved on the back of their hand." Harry held up his hand and the faint outline of 'I must not tell lies' from his fifth year detentions was still seen. Ginny winced at the sight and glared at Malfoy. "You are such a prat!" she exclaimed.

Malfoy smirked while Hermione was thinking.

"There's no way that I'm doing that dare! I'd rather take the consequences," Hermione decided.

Malfoy's smirk got even wider, if that was possible, and Pansy started smirking too, even though she had no idea what he was thinking.

"You now have to go into Snape's personal quarters and steal a pair of underwear."

Pansy and Ginny looked shocked while Harry and Ron looked disgusted at the idea of Hermione touching Snape's underwear.

"Just grab the first pair and get it over with," Ginny advised.

Hermione had an incredulous look pasted on her face. She desperately glanced at the clock hoping that she could get out of performing the consequence. Unfortunately for her, the timer read 45 minutes. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"I know that his room is connected to this room but how will I get into it?" she asked. "Wouldn't he have some wards set up?"

"Actually, I don't think the wards are activated now since he expected to only be gone for a couple of minutes while we were busy in detention," replied Pansy.

Everyone looked shocked at Pansy's show of common sense.

"It's worth a try," Hermione admitted. Hermione left the group and walked to the other side of the room towards Snape's chambers. When she reached the door she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

In the group, everyone chatted amongst themselves while Hermione entered the room. About a minute later, a scream was heard coming from the bedroom. Everyone jumped out of their seat and rushed to the bedroom but for different reasons. Harry, Ron and Ginny went to help their friend while Malfoy got up because he hoped to get a good view if she'd gotten attacked. Pansy joined the group because she was nosy and Malfoy's shadow. When they arrived in the room, Hermione was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Hermione pointed to the dresser and replied, "Open all the drawers."

Everyone opened a drawer and got one of the biggest shocks of their young lives. Every drawer was filled with thongs. He had every type of thong: lacy, silky, sparkly and beaded. Ginny picked up one from the drawer and it had the word 'Juicy' written in glittery letters. After she read it, she quickly dropped it back into the drawer.

"No wonder Hermione looks traumatized," she muttered.

"Granger. Get up and do your dare," Malfoy ordered.

Hermione reluctantly got up and searched the drawers for boxers or briefs. After a couple of minutes, she still hadn't found any.

"Okay. There are three possible explanation I can think of. One- Professor Snape likes to collect the underwear of the women he sleeps with. Two- He likes to wear the underwear himself," Harry paused for effect, "Or three- he doesn't wear any underwear at all since we didn't see any boxers or briefs."

Everyone shivered at the thought of Professor Snape going commando.

"I think we can all dismiss your theory about Snape sleeping with anyone," joked Ron, "Why anyone would find that greasy git attractive is beyond me."

"A lot of things are beyond you," Pansy stated, "but that's another story."

"I know you of all people aren't calling someone daft!" Ron retorted.

Pansy and Ron glared at each other while Hermione decided to grab the 'Juicy' thong.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione suggested, "This is getting kind of strange."

Looking around at the drawers full of thongs, everyone agreed with her assessment of the situation. With a flick of her wand, Hermione made sure that the room looked exactly the way she found it, with the exception of the missing piece of underwear. They all exited the room and walked back towards their spots.

"Harry. Truth, dare or double dare?" Hermione asked.

"Dare."

Harry figured that Hermione would give him an easy dare since the last time she asked something of him, he had to answer the embarrassing question about Ginny. Thinking of the youngest Weasley made his stomach fill with butterflies.

"I dare you to take the 'Juicy' thong and ask Professor Snape about it at breakfast tomorrow morning."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, "Are you trying to get me killed?"

Everyone looked shocked that Hermione would say that.

"Who knew that Granger, the goody-goody Gryffindor girl, had it in her to think of a dare that wonderful," Pansy complimented.

For a brief second, Harry considered doing a consequence. However, he recalled the traumatized look Hermione had on her face before and decided not to put himself through that.

"I accept your dare."

"How will we know if you did the dare," Pansy asked Harry.

"You'll know by the furious look on his face while we're talking," Harry paused, "Then again he always looks like that. Trust me, you'll know when I ask him tomorrow."

"We have time for one more dare," Ron stated.

Harry glanced at the timer and was startled to see that 3 minutes remained. He snuck a glance over at Ginny and thought about what he had to do. He must have been thinking for too long because Ron nudged him in the ribs.

"Ginny. Truth, dare or double dare?"

"Dare."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I dare you to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Ron and Hermione looked shocked that Harry had the guts to ask her out on a date. Malfoy looked shocked and also disgusted at the show of emotion while Pansy looked a little jealous.

Ginny looked extremely happy, but tried to hide it, at the recent turn of events.

"I'd love to," she replied, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Suddenly, the timer beeped and everyone looked at it. It now read that 0 minutes and 0 seconds remained. The timer disappeared and the door glowed blue and then burst open. Standing in the doorway was none other than Professor Dumbledore. Everyone looked nervous because they wondered if he knew that they didn't have a real detention and just played truth or dare.

"I know you didn't have detention but don't worry," Professor Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eyes, "You won't have to do a real detention next Friday."

The looks he received varied from happiness to disappointment.

"Let me explain. This was never meant to be a real detention. It was just a social experiment to show you all that you can get along without fighting. I don't know what was done in this room tonight but hopefully stronger bonds have been formed amongst you all."

Professor Dumbledore gave each teen a look when he said this.

"What about Professor Snape," Hermione asked, "Is he okay?"

Ron rolled his eyes because Hermione was always concerned about teachers.

"He's not really hurt. I needed him to leave you all alone and that was the most believable way I could think of at the time. If there's nothing else, good day."

There was a silent moment when everybody was thinking about what Professor Dumbledore had revealed.

"At least we're not in trouble," Ron commented, in order to break the silence.

Everyone stared at each other and realized that Dumbledore's words were true. They knew that they're definitely not going to be best friends but a new understanding was formed.

"I'm out of here," Malfoy said. He got up and walked out of the room with Pansy trailing behind him.

Harry and Ginny were the next to leave. They were discussing they're plans for tomorrow in Hogsmeade.

Noticing that they were the only people left in the room, Ron and Hermione decided to leave also. As they went through the doorway, Ron grasped her hand and she put her head on his shoulder. They knew that everything would be different from now on.

**I think I _may_ write an epilogue or you can imagine your own ending if you'd like. It depends on what the reviewers have to say. **


	6. Epilogue

**Author's note**: So this is the long awaited epilogue. I'm soooo sorry about not updating for this whole time! I really thought I updated on but I guess I didn't. I hope someone is still reading this story. I want to thank Beatrice and ambush for being such great helps with this whole story!

**Epilogue **

Ginny woke up, slowly opening her eyes, and stretched out her body. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and smiled when she remembered what today was.

_"I can't believe I finally have a date with Harry Potter,"_ she thought, _"Years ago I would've just died if he even looked my way but now, because I act like myself around him, he likes me!"_

After brushing her teeth, she began humming a cheerful tune and decided to get ready for the wonderful day that lay ahead.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and saw his two best friends talking. He also observed Draco and Pansy smirking at him, reminding him that he would have to do his dare soon. Pansy looked hairier than the last time he'd seen her, if that was possible. Harry figured that she must have had physical contact with Malfoy again. He briefly wondered how dense she was but judging by the amount of extra hair, he already knew the answer.

He took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron, who was seated across from Hermione, and stared at the porridge in front of him. He looked at the Head Table and saw that most of the teachers were present. He hoped desperately that Snape wouldn't show up so that he would be exempt from the dare. However, luck wasn't on his side since Professor Snape walked in and took a seat between Professors Sprout and Sinistra.

Ron and Hermione gave Harry expectant looks.

"I _would_ do my dare but . . . but . . . Ginny isn't here," Harry mumbled lamely.

That excuse sounded weak even to Harry's ears but they decided to wait a couple of minutes for Ginny to arrive.

Ginny entered the Great Hall, sat at the table next to Hermione and smiled shyly at Harry. Everyone exchanged greetings and Harry realized that he had no more excuses.

"Fine, I'll do my dare now," he said before taking a deep breath and standing up from the table.

He could see Pansy nudging Malfoy and, unnoticed by everyone, a beam of light hit Harry in the back. It seemed like all eyes were on him as he stepped in front of Professor Snape at the teachers' table.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape inquired with a look of disdain on his face.

Harry screwed up his eyes and pulled the thong out of his pocket.

"I was wondering if you were missing this?"

As Harry held up the juicy thong, he realized that his voice was amplified and the whole hall heard his question. For the first time in Harry's life, Professor Severus Snape was speechless. As he glared at Harry, his face became even paler (if that was possible). When Harry looked around to see who cast the Sonorus Charm on him, his eyes automatically landed on the Slytherin table. Malfoy had a smug look on his face and it was obvious that he was the one who cast the voice amplifying spell. As the enemies locked eyes, Harry's anger got the better of him and the result was a bowl of oatmeal being directed toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy moved out of the way just in time for the bowl to land on Goyle's head who was unfortunately sitting next to him.

Harry cast the counter curse (_Quietus_) and by that time the hall became motionless. No one knew that Harry had performed the accidental magic. The only thing the Slytherin's knew was that one of their own had been attacked so action needed to be taken. Millicent Bulstrode took a cupcake and hurled it at the Gryffindor table. **That** started the food fiasco.

"Food fight!" shouted a random Ravenclaw.

The houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were nowhere to be seen, as students and teachers alike were pelting each other with food. During the commotion, Professor Dumbledore announced that the carriages to Hogsmeade were outside but he was promptly silenced with some scrambled egg to the face.

Somehow, through the flying food, Harry managed to grab Ginny's hand and escape to the awaiting carriages.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" asked Harry as they hopped out of the carriage.

"Oh, there's a really nice place just up here, haven't you ever been to Madam Puddifoot's?" she asked with a mischievous look on her face.

Harry's eyes widened, distress was written all over his face. Ginny burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding," she said, "I remembered that Madam Puddifoot's was where you had that 'wonderful' date with Cho last year."

Harry looked relieved since he really didn't want a repeat of his disastrous date with Cho.  
"Where do you _really_ want to go?" Harry asked.

"We could go to Fred and George's store, walk around a little and then meet up with Ron and Hermione in The Three Broomsticks like we said we would last night."

He took Ginny's hand again and they walked together to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

After briefly visiting the store, the pair walked around the village, enjoying each other's company. As they walked, they passed landmarks such as The Shrieking Shack, Zonko's and the Hog's Head. They were walking near a pond when Ginny suddenly stopped. She let go of Harry's hand and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked with a quizzical look on his face, "Aren't you having a good time?"

"It's not that. I've been having a wonderful time with you. I just want to know what happens now."

Harry ran his fingers through his already untidy black hair and sighed.

"I really want to be with you, especially as we don't know what tomorrow will bring," Harry started off, reminding Ginny of their situation with Voldemort, "Ginevra Weasley, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked, gathering up all his courage.

Ginny scowled at the use of her given name but kissed Harry deeply as her response.

"How will we tell your brother— Ron, I mean? He wasn't too pleased when he found out about you going out with Dean or Michael," Harry asked her anxiously.

"I don't think us dating will be a problem. In fact, I have the feeling that he will take this news very well. He's always considered you family."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's almost three o'clock. We should probably make our way to the Three Broomsticks to meet the others."

* * *

Harry and Ginny scanned The Three Broomsticks for their friends, and spotted Ron's signature red hair near the back of the building. Ron's back was to them while they could see Hermione's face. They walked to the back but stopped behind a column when they overheard their friends arguing.

"I don't understand what the big deal is Ron. Why can't we just tell Harry about us?"

"He has so much to deal with because of You-Know-Who's return. I don't know if he could deal with his best friends getting together all of a sudden."

"All of a sudden? This could have happened years ago if you had just taken a hint! Sometimes I swear you really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Anyway, nothing is going to change among the three of us so Harry shouldn't have to worry about anything."

When the pair began raising their voices, Harry and Ginny decided to show themselves.

"I guess we don't have to worry about telling Harry." Hermione pointed out, nodding towards Harry and Ginny.

Ron turned around to see what she was talking about.

"I appreciate that you want to look out for me but its okay. Actually, it's about time! Everyone's been wondering when you two would get together. I also think this is probably a good time to tell you that Ginny and I are a couple now." Harry said, directing the comment toward Ron to gauge his reaction.

Ron smiled and patted Harry on the back.

"Thanks mate. You take good care of my baby sister or else you'll have A LOT of angry brothers on your back," Ron replied half-jokingly.

The girls smiled at Ron's "joke" while Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh or be very afraid.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the trip?" Ron asked.

Harry recognized the mischievous glint in Ginny's eyes, and wondered what she could possibly be thinking.

"I have an idea," Ginny replied, grinning, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"No! I'm **NEVER** playing that game again in my life. You find out some _crazy_ things about people that are better left unknown." Harry's comment made everyone shiver because they thought about the draw full of Professor Snape's thongs.

"On the other hand, some good consequences can come from it that are unexpected to say the least," Hermione added, smiling up at Ron.

The newly formed couples locked eyes with each other and silently agreed that maybe truth or dare wasn't such a bad game after all.

_Fin_


End file.
